Capturing the Moment
by silentobserver1029
Summary: Rogue is a photography major at Fairy Tail University. For his final assignment he must capture a once in a lifetime moment on camera. What starts as a assignment, quickly turns into a contest between fellow student and Rogues roommate Sting. Both say they can find a better "muse" but when Sting shows Rogue a possible candidate, Rogue finds himself at a loss for words. (RoLu)
1. Chapter 1

Capturing the Moment

By: the Observer

 _" I want each of you for your final to find and capture a truely once in a lifetime moment..."_

Proffessor Jura's words echoed in Rogue's mind as he stared out his dorm's window. It had been three days since the assignment had been given and Rgue was drawing nothing but blanks. He had never had a hard time coming up with topics or ideas, but this final had just stumped him.

"Maybe it's cause it's the end of school year. You must have used up al your in-genius ideas already", his roomate Sting had said to him earlier.

Of course his roomate would be the one to come up with such lame reason for his lack of ideas. Sting wasn't exactly the brightest when it came to anything remotley academic. In fact Rogue figured the only reason Sting had made it this far in college was because Sting's girlfriend, Yukino, and himself had helped him with his assignments (aka done it for him). Rogue let out another sigh and turned away from the window and looked around his and Sting's room.

It wasn't cramped like most people think college dorms are like. The room fit two twin size beds, two dressers, a bookself, and two small desks. It was divided into two sides, as requested by Rogue. On one side were Rogue's things. He had a black oak desk, with three draws, which was nicely organized. In his dresser all his clothes were nicley folded and put away. And since he was ,as Sting had called it, the "Brainy One" his side also included the black oak bookself. Stings side, or what Rogue refered to as, the "Black Hole", was the complete opposite. Sting had a white wood desk that was stacked high with piles and piles of papers and over due assignments. His clothes were practically everywhere BUT inside the his dresser. And since Rogue had the bookself it ment Sting had gotten the closet. A truely terrifying and smelly sight. SInce Sting was apart of several sports teams on campus the closet is where he kept all his gear. Rogue scrunched up his nose just thinking about all the sweaty gear piled high behind the big wooden doors.

" Well there's an idea..." Rogue mused out loud. Sting was always participating in sporting events, which meant there were bound to be a couple impressive, maybe even "once in a lifetime" plays. Rogue thought more about this idea then after a while decided to go with it. He didnt have anything else to do so why not?

Rogue walked over to the bookself and grabbed his camera bag. After he checked to make sure he had the lenses he would need, he threw on his shoes and headed off to the football field.

It was early October and the air had refrehing chill to it that Rogue craved. He absolutly hated the heat int he summer so he was always grateful for the fall and winter months. Rogue made his way across the quad passing few students since most would still be in class. A few studnts who passed him waved at him and he waved back. He didnt really knwo anyone else on campus except for a few friends of Sting's but he wasnt ill mannered. It wasnt long before Rogue made it to the football field. It looked as if practice was just about done but Rogue figured he could get a few shots in before it was over. He walked over to the bleachers and sat down for a little while planning out his options, possible angles ect. While he was considering all this a player with spikey blonde hair made his way off the feild and started sprinting towards him. Rogue noticed this and let out a sigh.

" Hey Shadow, whatcha doing over here shouldnt you be hiding out in the library?" the blonde shoted at him.

" Very funny Sting." Rogue said, his voice soaked in sarcasm.

Sting just smiled and sat down next to his brooding roomate.

" BUt seriously what are doing out here? Came to get more shots for yearbook or something?" he asked.

" Figured I met as well take my chances and see if I could get somethng to turn in fo rmy final" Rogue said while he adjusted his camera lense.

" Wow you must be really desperate if you had to resort to watching , what was it you said... Oh " Human Fetch"." Sting laughed.

Rogue just glared at him. His roomate had a piont though. Was this the best he could come up with? Rogue mentally slapped himself for even considering turning in his final as another glorrified sports photo. He would guess about half his class was doing hte exact same thing as well!

" Hey if your that stuck you could have just came to me for help you know?" Sting said.

Roue just looked at the blonde with surprised eyes.

" You do realize I want to pass this class right?" he said.

A small pout made its way onto Sting's face making him look like a freaking five year old.

" What's that supposed to mean?! I got lots of great ideas!" Sting yelled.

" Taking a picture of food and saying it represents life because it helps us live is not what I would call a great idea" ,Rogue answered monotoniously.

" That was a brillaint idea! I thought you were into all that Philsophical crap? Besides Yukino said it would have given you an A!" the blonde continued to scream.

" She said that because she's too nice of person to say you r a complete idiot".

Sting jumped up form his seat and stared angrily at his black haired roomate.

" Fine. After my practice is done BOTH of us will go into town. If I can find a better Idea then you for your stupid assignment you have to clean all my sports gear till the end of the year!" Sting challenged.

Rogue stared at the completely insane with bewildered eyes. After a moment to gain back his composure he gave responded with a smirk.

" Really? You can find a better idea then me? What happens if I win this little contest?" Rogue mused. He knew Sting was competitive and compulsive but he had never doen anything like this. Especailly if it involved schoolwork!

" If you win, WHICH YOU WON'T", Sting emphasized," then I have to clean up my side of the room".

"Really what are you five?" Rogue questioned.

Stings jaw clenched. After a moment he spoke.

" Fine. I'll clean my side AND you can choose what I'll be for Halloween." he declared.

Rogue just loked the blonde up an down already picturing him in a multitude of costumes. Rogue smiled evilily.

"Your on" He said. And the two shook on it.

Rogue couldnt belive he actually agreed to the stupid contest. Really now that he thought about it, it was just embarressing. Rogue was still sitting on the cold metal bleahcers waiting for Sting to come out of the locker room so they could head into town. " This is sure gonna be interesting" he said to no one. It was another five minutes befre the familar blonde came jogigng back onto the feild. Rogue gathered his camera bag and made his way down to join him. The two made their way bakc across the quad and up the long jogging path that lead from the university to town.

" Are you seriously wanting to go through with this?" Rogue questioned," I'm mean since when have you cared abou t my school work?".

Sting folded his hands behind his head as they continued walking.

" I guess it's a matter a pride." He replied," Besides when ever you are haivng toruble coming up with an idea for something you go all, like, mad scientist or what ever."

Rogue just gave te blonde a wierd look before looking forward again.

" So We'll meet back here at 10pm." Sting declared when they had successfully made it into town. They were currently standing in front of " 8island" , a dinner the two of them ate at frequently.

" What ever you say." Rogue said and the two parted ways. As Rogue walked he looked at absolutly everything. All the shops, the signs, the poeple. Anything that could play into a once in a life time moment. About two hours later, Rogue still hadnt found anything. I mean Magnolia wasnt exactly big but he still figured there would be something. Anything. Once Rogue had walked down the same street for the third time he decided to rest. He sat down infront of the huge fountain that commurated the founding of the town. He watched the people go by one by one, but still he couldnt see anything that would fit his purpose. About a minute later he got a text from Sting saying that he was ready to meet back up early and he had found the perfect " Muse" for his assignment. Rogue slowly got up and made his way back to there meeting spot where he expected to find several pictures of useless things.

Rogue found Sting sitting in their usual booth, wehn he entered the dinner. The blonde idiot had a grin on his face that would put a god damn clown to shame. _' This aought to be good'_ Rogue thought. Once rogue had settled down in his seat Sting looked as if he were about to burst. Rogue let out a sigh and asked the question he would surley regret.

" What exactly did you find?".

Sting raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

" Anxious much? I thought you said all my ideas were stupid and you could do OH SO MUCH better?", Sting questioned.

Rogue clenched his hands under the table.

" Lets just get this over with..." he said.

Sting laughed but complied. He took out his phone and handed it over to the brunette. Rogue just stared. He looked up at the blonde then back to the phone. Then back again.

" SO...what do you think?" Sting asked in a cocky tone.

Rogue had no words. Before him was an image of a girl. She had blonde hair, but to him it looked golden. Her eyes were a deep, chocalte brown, that looked like they could see into his very soul. She was wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans. On her feet were cherry red rainboots. She was sitting on a bench reading a big leatherbound book, with a white dog sitting on the ground next to her. Rogue only looked away when he felt Sting kick his shin under hte table. He looked up to see the blonde grinning like an idiot.

" So how's that for once in a life time moment?" he asked.

For the first time since meeting Sting, Rogue was at a loss for words.

* note: so this was supposed to be a one shot thng but i dont know if i should go with that plan any more. Let me know in the reviews if you think i should continue it!

\- Observer


	2. Chapter 2

Capturing the Moment

By: Observer

 _" SO...what do you think?" Sting asked in a cocky tone._

 _Rogue had no words. Before him was an image of a girl. She had blonde hair, but to him it looked golden. Her eyes were a deep, chocalte brown, that looked like they could see into his very soul. She was wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans. On her feet were cherry red rainboots. She was sitting on a bench reading a big leatherbound book, with a white dog sitting on the ground next to her. Rogue only looked away when he felt Sting kick his shin under hte table. He looked up to see the blonde grinning like an idiot._

 _" So how's that for once in a life time moment?" he asked._

 _For the first time since meeting Sting, Rogue was at a loss for words._

chapter 2

Rogue simple stared at Sting with wide eyes as he relayed teh events that led to him finding his "once in a lifetime moment".

" So when we first split up I went straight to the mall figuring that be the best place since its so busy and lots of people,you know?"

Rogue mentally slapped himself. "why hadnt i thought of that?!"

" So anyway," Sting continued," I was walking around and couldnt find anything so i left through the back entrance and just started walking. " Let fate do as it would" kinda thing. So here I was just wlking when I found myself walking to this park. So I was like alright lets see what I can find here? and tehn I ended up almost getting run over by this dog. You know the one in the picture? Oh yeah not as cute in real life as in the photo jsut to let you know..."

Rogue just continued to listen with a blank expression on his face. "Geez he's talking more than Yukino. Skip to the end already nimrod!" he screamed. But only in his head of course Rogue wasnt some unmannered idiot like the siad nimrod in front of him.

" ...So the dog jumped on top of me and he started yapping and being really annoying so I started getting mad and frustrated trying to calm the giant fluffball on steriods down. After like ten minutes he finally stopped and ran back to wherever he had come from and me , being the nice and gracious person I am," Sting said while posing in his self proclaimed " I am awesome" pose. Rogue just rolled his eyes." So because as I said, I am a very nice person and I didnt want the poor doggy to get hurt, followed it. And low and behold what do I find after I finally track him down, none other than the blonde beauty you see before you!" he exclaimed while presenting his phone like some sort of salesperson.

After waiting for a few minutes, just to make sure Sting had finally stopped talking, Rogue finally spoke.

" So you were attacked by a dog, then followed said dog, and decided the dogs owner was pretty so you took her picture?" Rogue said in complete monotone.

Sting frowned." Well when you say it like that it takes all the awesomeness out of it. Geez I thought you were supposed to be the "creative one"?".

" There's a difference between creativity and piontless information Sting." Rogue replied.

Sting just continued to let out a long sigh before trying to continue the conversation.

" SO why exactly do you think I would have this girl as my " once in a lifetime moment?" he questioned. Rogue had a pretty good idea already but he wanted to see if maybe the blonde would prove him wrong for once.

" What do you mean!," Sting practically screamed, " because she's hot! And you dont meet alot of chicks as pretty as this one!".

Rogue mentally facepalmed. Why did he even think Sting would have a better answer than " she's hot".

Rogue sighed. Again. " I cant use that as a legitment reason numbskull. Maybe you could but I actaully care about my grades."

Sting visablly bristled. He really haed when Rogue insulted his grades or work ethic.

" If this was my stupid project I bet I could totally get a passing grade by using this photo!" Sting yelled.

" Some of us strive for more than a passing grade. And even so this still wouldnt get you anything more than " D"." Rogue explained.

Sting looked like he would blow at nay minute. Rogue found this whole thing to be way more entertaining than he thought it would be.

" Look, I'm not using this as my topic ok? Besides how am i suppose to get another, actaully class worthy, phot if I dont even know who she is?" Rogue questioned.

Sting opened his mouth than closed it. Rogue could hear him mutter several " Oh shit"s under his breath. He smirked.

" Lets just go. I dont even know why I agreed to this in the first place." he said.

Sting just jumped up out of his seat and imediatly headed for the doos grumlbing and cursing. Rogue followed thinking of why he had agreed to this. The whole way back Sting was silent except for a few murmurs here and there about all the ways they could have gotten another picture. By the time they got back to their dorm it was past midnight. As soon as they were through the door Sting had faceplanted onto his bed, still muttering. Rogue walked over to his bed and sat down. He lay down still fully dressed and waited until his roomate's muttering had stopped. Once he was sure Sting was asleep he carefully got up and walked over to Stings side. He grabbed his phone from where it was lazily thrown on the dresser. He then crept back over to his bed and opened back up the photo. He looked it over again, scrutinizing every detail. He would never admit it utloud but maybe he could use this _. " Of course I'd have to come up wth a better reason than Sting's but maybe..._ " Rogue thought. Rogue let out a sigh. HE noticed he'd been doing so alot more often thanks to a certain idiot. After he a while he turned off the phone and pulled out a big black notebok that Sting had dubbed, " The Big Ideas" note book. Rogue flipped through the pages trying to find inspiration form his previous envures and projects. In the end he found nothing of use. He put the notebook back on his dresser an lay down fully intent on going to asleep. Right before he drifted off the the picture of the mysterious blonde came to his mind again. _"Once in a lifetime moment..."_

Author's note: ok so i hope this dosent come across as creepy or anything like that you becuase of them lookinga the picture over and over. all inocent i swear. but on another note what do you guys think of sting? i just couldnt help myself in making him totally full of himself and being all self proclaimed and everything. :) tell me what you think or any suggestions in the reviews please! -Observer


End file.
